Life On Ice
by KiKi-chan127131
Summary: It has been years since Karin has seen the young captain and one day her wish had been granted. But not only does she get see him, she gets to live with Toshiro too.
1. Ice Box

**Yola people this is Kiki-chan here again with another story. Because me and my friends are bleach crazy you decided to write a bleach story.. We each have a fav couple Here are the names of the writers**

**KiKi-chan**

**Yuki-chan**

**Kisa-chan**

**I OWN A BOTTLE OF BLEACH BUT NOT THE ANIME.**

**1 Ice Box**

_'5(3x-2)+ 3 (2x+5). Find the answer.'_

I worked over the equation over ten time but my answer remained the same. I understood all the other equations but this one didn't make any sense.'_That woman should work in a office with a bunch of boring, dumb idiots. Doesn't she check the questions before she gives it to us?'_ I got on my feet and walked across the hallway to Ichi-nii's room.

I kicked open the door "Ichi-nii, help me with this-" I stared with wide eyes at the boy sitting on the window frame with his white hair blowing in the wind.

"Toshiro?"

He turned his head slightly and said flatly "He just left."

"Then why are you here?"

"I'm on a mission."

"oh." I turned to walk back to my room.

"Matte."

"Huh?" I replied shock he stopped me.

"What's that you got there?"

"Oh, just some stupid math question."

"Okay, so you were looking for Ichigo?"

"Ah, nevermind."

"Do you need help?"

"Yes" I said as he took the paper out of my hand before I could reply.

"Give me that." His eyes scanned through the book and I watched patiently.

"Ha ha, this is not an equation" he chuckled.

"So what is it then?'

"It's an expression"

"What a dumb ass teacher, she should be killed"

"That could be arranged." he smirked

I was shocked to see him like this. "I never saw this side of you before cause you are always serious"

"Ummmm, do you want-"

Ichigo jumps in through the window. "Ah Toshiro!" but when he saw that I was in the room, he cornered Toshiro aganist the wall, blocking him from my veiw and looks at me "Ahhhh, Karin!"

I let out a sigh. "Didn't we go through this already, I know you're a Soul Reaper."

"Ohh yah, I know that." Ichigo stated while scratching his forehead. "Let's go to Urahara's shop." After twenty minutes of walking, we arrived at the shop only to see a note on the door. "Urachara's shop is closed, Gone on Vacation!" "Where am I going to stay now?" Toshiro questioned himself. The note unfolded. "Stay at Ichigo's."

I felt Toshiro eyes on me as we walked home. I glanced sideways to see Ichi-nii talking to Toshiro about his mission. I guess I was staring because he caught me in the act and smirked. I looked away watching the sky thinking about what it would be like with another boy in the house.

Beep! Beep!!

"I didn't bring Kon with me" Ichi-nii stated.

"Baka, it's not that far, so hurry up." Ichi-nii used the badge and ran in the opposite direction of home. We hauled his body half way when I felt his eyes on me again.

"Why do you keep staring at me?"

"I'm not staring at you and if I was there would be nothing to look at" Toshiro stated bluntly.

"I'll have you know that I have _grown_ unlike some people."

"Are you trying to say I'm short?"

"You said it not me _chibisuke_."

"You're only taller than me by two inches" he pouted.

"Kawaii" I chanted pinching his cheek with my free hand.

"Stop. Now." with an edge in his voice.

"Ok chibisuke. But was there something you wanted to ask me before Ichi-nii came?"

"That's not important." Toshiro said harshly.

"Why are you even here?"

"I have to find someone."

"Who?"

"Someone that can match me perfectly" He claimed. I didn't even get the chance to ask his what he meant by that because my baka of a father opened the door. With open arms he gust "Karin–chan, Ichigo welcome home." Before he could hug us, I punched him in the face and dragged Ichi-nii in the kitchen. "Why did you hit me Karin–chan?" he said rubbing his cheek.

"Yaya is not here so stop acting." I stated to my father the ex captain

"Sorry Karin-chan I cant help it if my beautiful wife had some beautiful children." in a serious voice.

"Hmph well I would like it if you would act like a baka all the time."

"But I love playing the fool around you" in a joking voice.

"Whatever,Toshiro help me take Ichi-nii upstairs."

"Wait." Toshiro stop us.

"What?" I asked.

"I have to ask your father something."

"You'll do that later, let's get rid of this body."

"I'm glad to see you brought my son to be so even though he is a little kid."

"For the last time, I'm NOT A little kid!" he shouted in an angry way.

"And we're not getting married. I'm only sixteen years old." I pointed out.

"There are a lot of kids your age that are getting married."

Otou-san wined "and I want to see my grandchildren before I die."

Toshiro looked annoyed with the conversation and stated, "You won't be dying anytime soon so you'll see your grandchildren."

Otou–san patted Toshiro on the head, "Thank you...son" and busted into tears.

"Sir?"

"Yes?"

"Can I stay here for a while?"

"Urahara explained your situation to me and I have one more thing to add and it's ready."

I wiped the invincible sweat on my forehead. "Now that problem is solved. If you don't mind I'm going to take a shower."

Throughout my shower I was imagining what life was going to be like with Toshiro living here. I knew one thing for sure, I'll be living in an ice box. I was drying my hair as I entered my safe haven, the only place in this house that my crazy family can't destroy, my room. I was about to take off my towel when I heard someone clear their throat. I opened my eyes and gripped my towel tightly around me as i glared a the person in front of me.

"What are you doing in my room?"

"You mean my room."

"Actually it belongs to the both of you" Otou-san explained.

"Why am I sharing a room with him/her!" we said in unison.

"Because Ichigo's room is too small. Yuzu–chan locked her door and window and I'm a wild sleeper." He put his arms around Toshiro's and my shoulder. "Besides you two are always hanging out whenever you're here Toshiro."

"Fine, but I have one request."

"What is it?" Otou–san asked.

"Can you leave I have to change."

"Oh…. Sorry Karin–chan. Night you two." he said and left.

"You too Toshiro." I commanded impatiently.

"I'm not here to watch you, just to sleep. Good night." I heard him get into bed and soft breathing followed soon after. I changed quickly and laid on my bed ,thinking about what tomarrow will be like. before I knew it I was fast asleep

**_TO BE CONTINUED _**

**Soooo what did you think of the story?? you dont have to keep what you about it in your head or say a loud! just review (review view view) you know so we can write more about it and so you can tell how you wish one of the bleach character _should_ be like. **

**Ja ne**


	2. School is cool!

**Yola people this is Kiki Because me and my friends love the reviews we are getting, we updated the story!!! Hope you like it... i mean love it! Here are the names of the writers**

**KiKi-chan**

**Yuki-chan**

**Kisa-chan**

**For short we decided to combine our names. So call us Kiyusa!**

**I CAN SPELL BLEACH BUT I CAN'T OWN THE ANIME.**

2. School is Cool. – Day 2

I woke up wondering why my bed was on the side of the room when I remembered I was sharing my room with Toshiro. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and grabbed my school uniform and my towel and went to the bathroom. I went back into the bedroom to brush my hair which I forgot to cut last week. I ran my finger through my hair and walked down stairs. I sat down at the table and waited for Yuzu.

"Hurry up Yuzu-chan or we'll be late" I stated.

"Go without me, I'll catch up with you."

"Okay! See ya!"

While I was walking someone covered my eyes, I already knew who it was without having to guess.

"I know it's you Kai."

"Yeah I know but I was hoping you would guess wrong. Where's Yuzu – chan?"

"She told me to leave without her."

Ring.

Kai grabbed my hand and ran. "Oh crap, we're late. Come on we can still make it." Kai and I slide the door open and bowed our head. "Gomen Sensei."

"Have your seats."

I was so busy worrying about what would happen to us that I didn't know I was still holding Kai's hand or that Toshiro was standing in front of the class. I did as I was told and sat in my seat.

"Now that everyone is present. This is your new classmate, Toshiro Histugaya."

"He even came to my school." Karin whispered.

"You may have the seat next to Karin–kun"

_'Is this woman mad, wha the hell–'_ cuts off in my mind. As usual Kai sits to the right of me. As I peek on Toshiro, I noticed Kai staring at him very hard. _'What is Kai jealous?'_ I wonders, '_or is he pissed that he didn't get the seat behind me?'_ I still wonder why he's staring at him. I was so stuck that I didn't realize that it was already break.

"Karin? Karin–kun, are you okay?" asked Afro kid.

"Ah, ha, ha yeah, I'm fine" I quickly replied.

Kai suddenly walked up to me and spitted out anxiously, "Who is Toshiro Hitsugaya to you?"

"Ummmm" I responded shocked.

"Who is he? Karin!" Kai shouted furiously.

"Ahh, a friend's of Ichi-nii's" a little pissed.

"Oh, he isn't your boyfriend or any –" He stopped in mid sentence when he saw Toshiro had just came back in class.

"Io, Toshiro, I wanna battle you in a game of soccer?"

"Hmmm, no."

"If you don't challenge me then keep away from Karin." Kai added.

"Well then it's a deal" Toshiro said glaring at Kai with cold eyes.

"Huh?, Deal then"

Karin let a sigh pass _'If he ever knew that Tosshiro was my roommate in my own home, All hell would break loose._'

School passed along smoothly.

Kai walked up to Toshiro."Yo, how about after school"

"Whenever your ready to get your ass kicked, I'm free." Toshiro stated calmly

Kai faced froze with fear and anger. "We'll meet you at the park."

"Yeah, where your butt gets kicked" Toshiro said bluntly.

"Toshiro, don't be – " Toshiro covered my mouth and dragged me away to the place where I first asked him to play soccer with me to beat the high schoolers.

"What was that about?" I glared at him.

"Betruni" Toshiro replied emotionlessly.

"Nothing" That didn't look like nothing to me."

"Let's go he should be there by now" and walked off.

I walked into the part expecting to see only Kai on the field but I saw practically the whole class was sitting on the bleachers waiting for the match to start. Kai was standing in the center with the ball under his food waiting to be kicked.

"Are you doing this by yourself or you need help?"

"I am doing it by myself"

"Either way you're gonna lose."

Karin stands in shock of what is going on. After two minutes Toshiro scored his first goal. Fifth minute stroke when Kai finally got his goal. They scored goal for goal until it came down to the end of the game as Toshiro was geting ready t o shoot his winning goal he hears the whistle blow.

"Karin, let's go home."

"What?" Kai said in shock.

"Okay"

"I'll take you home too" Kai volunteered.

"I'll go too, btw nice game, Toshiro" Ichigo.

"Captain Hitsugaya" corrected Toshiro.

"How long have you been there?"

"From the beginning"

"I felt his reitsu"

"Reitsu?" Kai yelled.

"Meaning waving my hand like mad man" Ichigo explained.

"Mad man?"

"Yes, you know how Ichigo is"

"Yeah yeah, that's me" points himself out.

"Hmph something a stupid man would say" Kai joked.

"Are you calling me STUPID!"

"Baka"

"It's the same thing!"

"Urusei!"

"Arrr" annoyed, Karin grabbed Toshiro hands.

"Come on, Toshiro – kun."

"KUN?!" Ichigo and Kai exclaimed.

" I said Toshiro! For those who quarrel over who is baka or stupid."

"No there was a kun at the end of Toshiro." Kai stated.

Before I could defend myself Toshiro squeezed my hand and let go. "She didn't call me Toshiro-kun, what she was we should leave you bakas. Toshiro run. Right Karin?"

"Yea."

"So how do you two know each other?" Kai questioned.

"Remember when the guys bragging about how they beat some high schooler in soccer because of some little kid?" i pointed at Toshiro. " Well he was that little kid."

"No freaking way. "

"Way."

"HE beat them all by himself?"

"Yep."

"No I didn't, you were behind a little and I helped you out because you wee injured and plus you made the winning goal." He stated like it was no big deal.

" I thought you said he was Ichigo's friend?"

"Toshiro is my friend." Ichigo piped in.

"Hitsugaya-tachio to you Ichigo." commanded the captain.

"Why does Ichigo have to call you that?"

"That is of no concern of yours Kai." Toshiro relied bluntly.

"I think that's enough questions for today, i just wanna go home and sleep. So on that note we must go our seperate ways. Bye!" I grabbed Ichi-nii's and Toshiro's hands and started walking down the road.

**_TO BE CONTINUED///_**

**Soooo what did you think of chapter 2?? You don't have to have any fear! Just post you comment under here!But jus so you KNOW We like to listen to other people... just not our teacher,parents and other adult. just kidding(or are we) so you can tell how you wish one of the bleach character _should_ be like.**

**Ja ne**


	3. Cold Sweat

**Yola people this is Kiyusa-chan. Thanks for the reviews we are getting!!! We are writing chapter 4, so it'll be posted soon.**

**KiKi-chan+****Yuki-chan+****Kisa-chan=Kiyusa-chan**

** So call us Kiyusa!**

**I CAN BLEACH MY TEETH BUT I CAN'T OWN THE ANIME.**

** Chapter3. Cold Sweat**

"We're home" I yelled.

Otou–san came charging at Ichi-nii with a fist aimed at his head. "Ichigo."

Ichigo dodged and tripped Otou–san "Greet me like a normal person you crazy old man."

"Hug your dear old man Karin–chan!" He wined.

"Ain't gonna happen Pops."

"I give you candy if you hug me Toshiro–chan" He said waving a lollipop in his face.

Toshiro's eyebrows were twitching. "I'll pretend you didn't do that."

I walked toward the bathroom and stepped inside. It was hot and steamy. I undressed down to my bra and underwear when I heard someone open the shower curtain. _'Please let it be Yuzu please let it be Yuzu._' I prayed turning around slowly. Toshiro was standing there eyes close with nothing to cover him besides a towel. I let my eyes roam over his body, taking in his features. I silently thanked Kami–sama for not listening to me earlier.

"It's not nice to stare Karin" Toshiro stated drying his hair.

"I'm I'm not staring!"

He opened his eyes and I saw a faint pink in his cheek. He pushed me into the tub and closed the curtain. I opened the curtain and folded my arms.

"Why did you do that?"

"Don't you see what you're wearing?" He informed with his back facing me.

I looked down and saw what he was talking about. I drew back the curtain and said nothing more. I decided to change in the bathroom after what happened yesterday.

I grabbed the door knob and was going to enter but choose to knock first. I heard Toshiro say come in. I slowly opened the door to see if he was finished. Like me , Toshiro was wearing a big t-shirt and shorts with his hair down. I walked in a circle around him watching his hair in every angle. It looked so soft and fluffy. He smelled like fresh mint. I inhaled deeply.

"Karin what are you doing?"

I looked at his face which was 2cm away from mine.

"What?"

I felt his breath as he replied. "You're checking me out aren't you."

"Uhh ohh I ...never mind !" I said softly.

Toshiro leaned forward as Otou-san broke open the door and before I could blink Toshiro was sitting on his bed.

Otou–san said sleepy"Oyasaisumi mina" and exited.

"Toshiro?" I want to ask about what we were going to do.

"Yeah?" he looked at me.

But I didn't question it. "Goodnight."

I dived under the covers and fell asleep.

_"Hey Karin, how is Culture Festival."_

_"Oh fine" I spotted my favorite ice-cream and dragged Toshiro. I ran to the vender to see if he had my favorite flavor._

_"Hmmmm"_

_"Double scoop chocolate and vanilla, right?"_

_"How'd you know that?"_

_"I'm your best friend remember? I'm suppose to know that." So he said it so commonly but I never told Toshiro that. I looked up to see his face and it was Kai!_

_"Holy shit"_

_"When did you appear here?" I asked in shock._

_"I was always here."_

_"You were?!"_

_"Eh!"_

_"Never mind"_

_"Hey, let's go check out the meadow."_

_"Okay, cool."_

_We slowly walked towards the meadow, as we took a lovely seat on the nice black bench. Kai slowly lowered his face to mine like we was about to kiss his fingers ran through my hair as fast as I could blink I was Toshiro. Suddenly I heard._

_"Karin!, Karin! Wake up!"_

*"Huh? What's going on I'm still dreaming?"

"We'll be late!"

"Urusei!"

"You cut my dream short, Toshiro, Baka!"

"Just get ready! God dammit!" He commanded while buttoning his shirt.

Toshiro sighed and shakes his rag while leaning closer to my face.

"What are you doing?" I asked hoping he would kiss me.

"I'm gonna whip off your droll."

I pushed his hand away. "I have to take a shower anyway so I'll wash it."

I took a quick shower and walked downstairs to hear someone giggling. I walked towards the kitchen table and took a bite out of Toshiro's toast that he held in his hand ready to take another bite.

"Oi why is there a big bite in my toast?" he glared at me.

"Uhh I don't know but I think it needs more butter" I said innocently.

"You know I bit that right."

"So? Your point is?"

"Technically you kissed me."

I hit him repeatedly on the head with my dictionary.

"You took away my innocence!"

A hand stopped me but it wasn't Toshiro.

"Karin–chan, Toshiro–kun is our guest so be nice to him" Yuzu scolded and handed Toshiro his bento.

Toshiro smiled "Arigatou Yuzu. But you didn't have to."

Yuzu shrugged, "I wanted to and besides I put something in it just for you." She winked and giggled. I rolled my eyes and opened the door to walk out when I bumped into something. _'Who put a wall here.'_ I thought to myself. I realized that the wall was actually my best friend, Kai.

"Ohayo minna" Kai called over my shoulder. I tried to push Kai out the door but he wouldn't move. I used some words of encouragement "Yuzu will be out in a minute let's get a head start."

"What's up with you, we have plenty of time before school starts."

"But we – "

"Ohayo Kai–kun" greeted Yuzu with Toshiro by her side.

I felt the degree drop in the room to the point where it was below freezing.

"Toshiro." Kai nodded

"Kai." Toshiro replied showing he acknowledge his presence.

Kai swung his arm around my shoulder. "So what are you doing here Hitsugaya?"

I watched as Toshiro glared at Kai's arm and felt Kai tighten his grip pulling me closer.

"So what is he doing here Karin?" Kai demanded.

By the way Kai was watching me I knew if I didn't tell the truth that he would squeeze it out of me literally.

**_TO BE CONTINUED///_**

**Soooo what did you think ?? Toshiro is showing alot of feelings doyou think? Ladies and gents, boys and girls, hollow and soul reapers. We have a very special guest that will be in this story in the next chappy! You know him. You love you. You even like his wierd sexy body tatoo! Give it up for... I'm not tell you! You'll have to wait.**

**Ja ne! ^_^**


	4. Under The Bridge

**Yola people this is Kiyusa-chan. Thanks for the reviews we are getting!!! HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO ALL!!! we hope you are having fun and that you like our gift to you. Sorry we cant be like the cool ppl and buy you gift because we don't know where you live so... please accept this chapter instead. **

**KiKi-chan+****Yuki-chan+****Kisa-chan=Kiyusa-chan**

**YOU CAN'T BLEACH BLEACH. JUST LIKE I CAN'T OWN THE ANIME.**

**4. Under The Bridge**

"Ano, you see Toshiro"

Yuzu jumped in "Toshiro–kun came here to walk to school with us. Isn't that right Toshiro–kun?"

"Hi" Toshiro responded nonchalant.

Kai shrugged, "Whatever let's just go to school" walking out the door with his arm around my waist now, refusing to let go.

I knew Kai still didn't believe any of the things we told him about Toshiro because he didn't leave me alone with him for the day. If only he knew that I could take care of myself, human, soul or a hallow.

As soon as the bell rang for the last time today, I ran to Ichigo's classroom. I passed everyone with in human. I opened the classroom door and ran in blindly. I bumped into someone.

"Well if it isn't little kurosaki."

"Well if it isn't red pineapple." I shot back.

Renji ruffled my hair. "You came to ask me to help you train or are you here to hide from Kai?"

"You know me too well but how did you find out about Kai?" I walked into the classroom.

"I know how he was following you all day. So you gonna practice with me today?"

"Sure I haven't spar with you for the week. Hurry up mina I stated.

I checked to see if Kai or Toshiro was anywhere in sight. With a sigh of relief I walked down the hallway. There was no way to ruin this moment.

"So how is your life as a Soul Reaper Karin?" Renji asked to make conversation.

"Soul Reaper! Nani?!?" Ichigo exclaimed, stopping in his tracks. "You're a Soul Reaper, Karin?"

"Ano.."

"And when did this happen?" Ichi-nii demanded to know.

"Six years ago." I mumbled afraid Ichi-nii would be mad at me.

" Renji walk Karin home I have think." He said walking away.

Renji put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me into a hug. It was weird that Renji did that but I know he was trying his best to comfort me. For the rest of the walk he held me. As we approached my house Renji removed his arm and put a little space between us. I could see a faint blush on his face.

"Don't worry about Ichigo, I'll talk to him and we can practice some other time. See you tomorrow."

I grabbed his hand and asked boldly, "Wait! Do you wanna hang out tonight?"

Renji seemed shocked by replied, "Yea sure."

I beamed him a smile and kissed him on the cheek. " Thanks for comforting me. Just give me five minutes to change." And went inside.

I walked into the living room to be greeted by Toshiro AND Kai glaring outside the window I backed away slowly only to hear Kai say "And were do you think you'e going Karin?"

"Ahh… Practice." I thought quickly.

"Practice where?" Toshiro questioned.

"In school, duh!"

"Which club?" Kai shot back.

"Ahh…running team?!"

"You mean Track?" Kai asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yea that." I nodded.

I check my watch to see the time. "Ahh, it's four thirty already."

"What's going on?" Kai questioned.

"Oh, nothing." I answered in a flat tone.

I rushed up the stair and headed into the bathroom. I almost forgot that I Renji was waiting for me outside. This would be my first real date. The times I went out with Renji alone were only for training. My closet was ram sacked as looked for something to wear. The time was ticking away and I was trying on the outfit I planned to wear.

"This is prefect." I said striking a pose.

"I'll say. Are you ready?" Renji coming through the window.

I stood straight "Oh I sense Toshiro coming. How about I mean you at Gino's"

Before Renji could move said person opened the door. I pulled the curtains quickly and sat on my bed, trying to act natural. Toshiro stood looking at me,trying to figure out what was wrong with me. I thought I would get away with everything.

"Who was in the room just now?" Until asked he that question.

"No one. The only people in this room are you and me." I pointed out.

"Why are you dressed like that?"

I looked down at my fitted tee and my jean skirt. "Oh, I forgot the track team had a meeting at a restaurant downtown."

Toshiro walk towards window. "Did you just come back from your track meeting?"

I walked in front of him to block Renji. "Yea I did but I told them we would be a stronger team if we ate like a family and do some girl bounding and stuff."

Toshiro stepped closer to me causing me to accidently press myself against Renji. Renji's body got tense. I took a step forward to some space between us but I forgot that Toshiro was in front of me so now I was closer to Toshiro. I could feel Renji trying to make his escape but I couldn't move in fear that I would give him away. I looked away at Toshiro, focused on _my_ exit. Toshiro turned my face, looking into my eyes and leans in closer. "Where are you really going?"

"Ah ha." Kai walks in and stops mid sentence, squeeze his empty can of coke. "What the hell is going here?! I leave you guys alone for five minutes and here you are trying to kiss the face off of my best friend!"

Toshiro turned to face Kai. "What I want to with her is between me and Karin."

I could see the look on Kai's face and the temperature was dropping slowly. I moved away from Toshiro and stood in the middle of the room. I could feel the intensity of the two boys urge to kill each other.

"I don't think so Histugaya." Kai said invading his personal space.

"This doesn't concern you, Takajuki. Karin does not have to include you in everything."

Kai grabbed the collar of Toshiro's shirt and tightened his fist. Toshiro looked at Kai, waiting for the blow.

"Don't give me that shit Toshiro. Karin is very important person to me! She is all I've got beside my Mom and I don't want to see her with a cold hearted bastard like you."

"So what does that have to do with anything?"

Kai's fist was drawing closer to Toshiro's jaw when I said quietly, "Kai-kun."

Kai dropped Toshiro and took my hand and lead me out of the room without saying I word. I could tell that it took a lot of willpower for Kai to stop himself. Kai stopped to unlock the front door. "I'm leaving so I'll take you wherever you are going."

I opened mouth to say no. "Ah... okay. I just need to get something from upstairs."

I bumped into Toshiro, who was holding my gift for Renji. I snatched it away from him and stormed off before he could ask me anything. Unfortunately Toshiro grabbed my hand to stop me.

"Where are you going?"

I jerked my hand away. "Look, where I go and what I do is business would appreciate it if you would stop questioning me Toshiro." And walked out the door with Kai, leaving a brewing Toshiro.

The walk to the restaurant was quiet until Kai broke the silence.

"I know your going to meet Renji for his birthday."

I continued walking. "How'd you know."`

"It's not to hard to miss the red hair that was hiding in the bushed just now. Plush you been talking about what to get him since last week."

"Oh, right. But don't tell Toshiro."

"Why would I tell him?"

"I don't know but when ever you guys get protective of me anything could happen."

Kai sigh. "Your secret is save with me."

I lean forward to give him a hug but I changed my mind and I moved back. Kai pulled me closer to him which caused me to trip and fall on him. He gave me a bear hug and I felt something touch my forehead. Kai released me and looked down at me.

"I'll see you later…short stuff. Have fun with pineapple head."

"Hey it's not my fault you're so freakishly tall."

Kai laughed and walked away from the restaurant. I walked inside and saw someone with a familiar hairstyle sitting in a back booth.

**_TO BE CONTINUED///_**

**_Well we guess the secret is out. Our guest is Renji Abarai! And guess what? He has decided to be a part of our cast!! but that doesn't mean that all our guest are gonna be staying...well some of them might. We gave you a gift please do the some. For the holidays we would like...MORE REVIEW. LOTS AND LOTS OF REVIEW._**

**_Yuki: i wanna swim in it!_**

**_Kisa: i wanna smile til my mouth hurt about!_**

**_KiKi:I wanna read them til my eyes fall out!_**

**_Yuki and KiKi stare at KiKi and shakes their heads._**

**_KiKi: What?! i do! _**

**_Ja ne ^_^_**


End file.
